Invader Zim: A new student of doom has come
by InvaderRo
Summary: This story is about a new invader that comes to school, but this invader is so sad that anyone takes pity on him. The tallest even! and he's shorter then Zim! What do you think'll happen next? please R&R No flames
1. Default Chapter

Invader Zim Fiction  
  
"A new student of Doom has come"  
  
Part 1: "Cruelty towards the new guy."  
  
Zim was standing in complete darkness along with G.I.R. who had a rubber piggie in his arms. Zim and G.I.R. walked around for awhile, until they came to someone in a very strange pose, a pose that Zim has never seen before. The figure sat there with their legs pressed against their chest, arms crossed over the knees and head buried in them. G.I.R. just looked at it while Holding his rubber piggie.  
  
Zim(pointing to the figure, and shouting.) You there, tell me the way out of here this instant!! Or I'll use my mighty irken powers to destroy you!!!!!!!  
  
The figure didn't say anything, it just sat there, motionless. Suddenly, Zim heard sounds coming from the being sitting there, these sounds both scared and made him feel sorry for this creature. Zim could tell that the being was sobbing, sobbing so loud that Zim had enough. He put his hands to his head and closed his eyes.  
  
Zim(hands on his ears and closed eyes.) Will you stop that crying?!!!?!!?  
  
The sobbing continiued, it didn't stop. G.I.R. was squeezing his rubber piggie, he had his tongue out, his eyes were forming and arc. Zim thought about this for a minute while G.I.R. peeks from the right and waves his rubber piggie around, saying: "Piggie!!" Suddenly, the figure started to speak, Zim could hardly hear what he was saying. So he listened closely.  
  
Figure on the floor(barely speaking loudly.) Alone! (voice echoing) Alone! (another echo) Alone!!!!! I am always so alone!!!! Damn!!! (sobbing, and sniffing).  
  
Zim just looked at this and felt sorry for this-this human who, in many ways was just like him-except for the green skin of course. The figure fadded out of the darkness, so did G.I.R. Zim looked around and panicked.  
  
Zim(Panicking and looking around.) Hey, hey! Where is everyone?? G.I.R.? where are you??  
  
Nothingness, nothing was there, no one was listening or responding. All there was was the emptyness of space, Zim stood there, alone, alone as memories of the past overwhelmed him. Unfortunatilly, it was all a dream. Zim woke up in his lab chair looked around to see where he was since he was still a little groogy. G.I.R. comes in holding a taco and wearing a taco hat.  
  
G.I.R.(eating the taco): Wake up!!!!! It's-time-for-human-education!  
  
Zim fell out of his chair, panicking.  
  
Zim(All panicking while on the floor.) What? What? What? What time is it?  
  
G.I.R. goes to the computer and punches some buttons, a digital clock appears on the sreen displaying the time: 8:23.  
  
Zim(Screaming at the top of his laungs.) NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! I'm late!!! The Earth Filth'll get suspisious if I don't show up, they'll send armies to get me!!  
  
Zim rashed to the elavetor and quicklly left the base. G.I.R. looks into space, then takes the remote control and turns on the T.V. a show that is really freakie. It showed a purple bear like thing and something else jumping around while freakie music is played in the background. G.I.R. eats some popcorn while watching this.  
  
Zim barely made it out side the building of skool. Dib was waiting for him while the other students walked in. Zim stops right in front of Dib, he pants. Dib looks at him for a moment. Then spoke.  
  
Dib(still standing by the wall): Well, well, well, if it isn't Zim the Invader. Why are you late, Zim? Up all night hacking our defence files from the military? Or were you just being stupid.  
  
Zim(still a little out of breath.): You'd do best to keep quiet, Earth filth!!! Before you get hurt!!!  
  
Dib(taunting): Ooooooo, I'm so scared!!! (walking away and laughing.)  
  
Zim(eye twiching): Filthy larva idiot., Grrrr Earth boy thingie!!!!!!!  
  
Zim runs off after Dib while some one watches from behind the buishes. In Ms. Bitters' class, everyone were seated like they usually are. Zim is sitting in the front row by a blue chalk board. He was eyeing Dib every few seconds. Dib was sitting by the window in the front row.  
  
Ms. Bitters(Evil doom speak.) Now, you miserable children, listen up. We have a new miserable student. His name is Rosario Corsini. I hope you make him feel welcome. (low voice.) I know I wont.  
  
Ms. Bitters goes to the door and opens it. A boy with blonde hair/ blue eyes comes in the room. He looked king of sad with his head down. Zim looked at him and wondered where he'd seen this human before. Rosario lifts up his head and looks around. Every one just stares at him as he looks around the room. Zim's eyes grow wide as basket balls.  
  
Rosario(quietly and shy): He-hello. I hope I can be a good friend to you all. (looking at Zim.) How's it going, Zim?  
  
Everyone looked at zim who had eyes as big as water mellons. He had to pretend to know him so that the human filth won't suspect anything.  
  
Kid(pointing at rosario and looking at Zim.) You mean to tell me that Zim actually has someone who knows him? Well, now I'm shocked.  
  
Zim(clearing his throut.) Yes, well, me and Rosario knew each other before I came to this pl- I mean skool. So I was surprised to see him here, as you may guess.  
  
Dib(looking at Rosario.): I don't buy that, alien. How can this person know you?  
  
Zim(standing on the desk.) Silence, Earth scum!!!  
  
Ms. Bitters(pointing to Zim and Dib.)Quiet you two!!! (looking at Rosario.) You, sit down, sit down now!!!  
  
Rosario looks around the classroom, he sees that there'a no desk avaliable. He looks at Ms. Bitters and shruggs. Ms. Bitters growls, she turns into some snake thing and goes around the room looking to see if there are any seats. Some kid was just sitting there looking all happy. They had their eyes closed and their hands together. Ms. Bitters appears next to the child and looks at him with an evil glare. The child just stares at her with a blank stare. She growls, she opens her mouth and hisses, fangs were there. The kid jumped out of his seat and ran to the window and jumped out screaming.  
  
Ms. Bitters(looking at Rosario.): There, there's an open space behind Dib. Go sit down before I throw you out. I don't wanna hear another word out of you, got it?  
  
Rosario goes to the seat behind Dib and seats in it. He looks out the window and sees the kid that Ms. Bitters just scared half to death sitting under the Juncle gym shaking like a leaf. The kid was looking left and right, then let out a horrible sound.  
  
Kid(screaming) Eeeeeekkkkkkkk. Monsters!!!!! Horrible, hideous monsters!!!!!!!!  
  
Rosario(sigh) It's going to be a long day.  
  
Dib looked at him with a blank stare. He rolls his eyes and turns back around. Zim kept eyeing him every couple of seconds. Rosario looked at him with a shocked stare that said: "What are you looking at?"  
  
Ms. Bitters: Doom, doom, doom. (pointing to the door.) Go home now!!  
  
After Skool, Zim goes out the doors of the skool with Dib fallowing close behind. Rosario was just walking out with his head down. Someone comes up to him and pulls his pants down. He just stands there as a crowd of kids gather around him pointing and laughing at him. Rosario had tears forming in his eyes. He pulled his pants up and walks out of the skool, walks past Zim and Dib who were just standing there looking at the scene that just transpared before them. Rosario just walks down the sidewalk as a strange fog appears. He disappears into it.  
  
Dib(looking kind of sad.): Man, his first day and they're already being mean to him. How terrible.  
  
Gaz comes out of the skool playing her game slave II. She stands next to him. Gaz stares at Dib, then at the direction where he's looking at, again at Dib, then her Game Slave II.  
  
Zim(saddened eyes as well.) I may be an Irkan Elite, but I feel soory for him. (Zim looks down at the ground and started to walk.) I don't even feel like taunting you, Dib. I'll just go home.  
  
Dib stared at Zim as he was walking. Zim disappeared into the fog. Dib was amazed that Zim had compassion for a human -monkey such as the new kid. Dib and Gaz started to walk home together. Later, as Zim gets in the front door, the parent decoys appear.  
  
Parent decoy #1(dad decoy.): Welcome home, son!  
  
Parent decoy #2(mother decoy.): Welcome home, son!.  
  
Zim walks in and sits on the couch where Gir was sleeping in his dog suit. Zim sat there thinking about the Earthling that had come to his skool. He was trying to figure out where he'd seen this earth - monkey. He decides to forget it and calls the all mighty tallest to report in.  
  
Mean while, on the massive. Red and Purple were locked in a staring contest. Eyes narrowed, sweating while they each tried to stare down the other in an attempt to win. Finally, Red laughed and lost the match.  
  
Purple(Arms in the Air.) Yeah!!!!! I won!!!!!! (pointing at red.) In your face, ace!!  
  
Red(wiping himself off.) Ptsss, so what? So you won Curly fries, big deal.  
  
Purple hugs the Curly fries close to his chest.  
  
Purple(hugging the curly fries.): Hmmmm, I love you, curly fries.  
  
Red(disgusted.) Man, you are one sick -  
  
Just as Red was about the finish his sentence, the communacation channel beeped. It said on the screen, EARTH.  
  
Red(annoyed.) Oh, man! Why did he have to find a planet out there in the middle of no where, anyway? Why couldn't he have gotten lost or something.  
  
Purple(mouth full of curly fries.) Yeah!  
  
Red just looked at his co-tallest, then, with out any intrest, he pressed the button. Zim's face appears on the screen. Tallest purple just eats his curly fries.  
  
Zim(saluting): Greetings, my tallest! I, Zim I'm reporting in.  
  
Purple(fake intrested.) Yes well go on.. (whispering to Red.) as soon as we get done with this, I'm ganna send someone to take care of him.  
  
Zim: What was that, my tallest?  
  
Purple(a little nervous.) Uh, n-nothing, Zim. So, you were saying about your report?  
  
Zim: Yes, well, Today in our class at school we got this new student-  
  
Purple+red: Yeah.  
  
Zim: He seemed like an irkan. He was a little shorter then me. Did you send someone here to test me?  
  
Purple: Uh, we'll call you back and let you know.  
  
The transmission ends.  
  
Purple(floating around in circles.) Zim didn't say the name of the Invader, but I think it could be him.  
  
Red(eating the remaining curly fries.) You mean that Irkan who was made fun of during the acadamy? He was made fun of more then Zim was because of his size. I took pity on him.  
  
Purple(sad stricken') Yeah, he was pretty much treated like an outcast. And- Hey!!!! You ate the last of my curly fries!!!!  
  
Red(sucking on his two fingers, and smiling): Hehehe, So what?  
  
Purple looks with saddened eyes as tears formed in his eyes. Suddenly, the door to the Tallest's command center opens and an Irkan with the collar of his out fit covering his mouth.came into the room. He carried another batch of Curly fries. As soon as Purple saw this, he ran to the Irkan, pushed him out of the way, and out the door. The Irkan bumped around a bit, then unfortunatly went through a hanger hole and got thrown out into space. Mean while, Back with Red and Purple.  
  
Purple ate those curly fries like a pig, he loved that curly goodness. Red looks disgusted at this.  
  
Mean while back on Earth. Rosario was walking home with his head down. He was thinking about all he'd been throuth in his life. He thinks back to when he was on Irk. He was training to be an invader, he was hated by everyone, everyone made fun of him, pushed him around a lot, tripped him a lot of times and were just plain nasty to him. This was the males. The females didn't even look at him, he never had any love in his life. He thought he was the only Irkan being made fun of, until he saw an Irkan named Zim being treated badly, though not as badly as he was treated. Even though people treated Zim badly, he didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he was dening the whole thing. During Oparation: Impending Doom 1, Zim nearly destroyed the planet Irk, the tallest just thought he was crazy and banished him to foodcourtia. Though he "quit" being Banished. Rosario knew the real reason why he was acting like this, he wanted to get revenge on the Irkans that made him like that. Zim was just another happy Irakn looking forward to pleasing the all mighty tallest, however, he was treated way to badly by the other Irkans. Zim may have gone crazy from all those things they did to him, but Rosario just became depressed and did what ever he was told to do. Even though he was a little shorter then Zim, the Tallest took pity on him and gave him a nice planet to conquer. Rosario came upon a House much like Zim's except for the tubes that were on either side of Zim's house. He had some Gnomes, he walks up to the door and opens it. The house was diffenetly not like Zim's. There was a couch against the wall like Zim's house, but this couch was the color blue. Across from it, there was a big T.V. that was the coolest thing you ever saw. There was a painting of a dog hanging on the wall above the couch. Rosario walks over to the couch and sits down. He looks next to him to see his cat/Sir sleeping nicely. He takes off his disquice and falls asleep.  
  
Back on the Massive.  
  
Red and Purple were both asleep in their beds, when the communication thingie sounds. Red wakes up, he yawns and looks at the screen. It says: Earth. Red gets an annoyed look in his eyes, gets up, goes over there and turns off the transmission. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Zim stares blankly at the screen, he thought the Tallest were awake at this time. He gets off the chair and goes to where Gir was sitting flying his rubber piggy around.  
  
Zim(looking at Gir.): Gir, I'm going up stairs to go watch T.V. come with me!  
  
Gir(dropping his piggie and running around like an idiot.): Yayyyyyyy!!!!!! I love T.V.  
  
Zim and Gir take the elevator to the top of the house and watch T.V. Meanwhile, half way across town, in a house totally dark, Miss Bitters was asleep, twiching every now and then. She was having dreams of something that she hated, something that was the most hottible thing ever!!  
  
What is this thing that Miss Bitters hates the most? Find out soon.  
  
End of part 1. 


	2. dib's dream

"A new student of doom has come!"  
  
Part 2: "Dib's Dream."  
  
Dib was walking in complete darkness, darkness that threaten to engulf him whole. As he walks, he looks around and sees nothing but darkness. As he keeps on walking, a scene is slowly forming behind him. Suddenly, he's walking on torn streets with people on the ground half dead, with their organs hanging out, their eyes bulging out of their heads, it was the sickest thing ever. Little kids ran the streets with half torn clothes just barely staying on their tiny bodies. They were running around screaming for their mommys as Aliens chased me down like dogs. These aliens looked like Zim, clearly they were Irkans. Dib wandered how it was they could be here since Zim hadn't taken over yet. Reguardless of what was happining, Dib knew only one thing at the moment. He had to save those kids no matter what. He jumps up and hits one of the Irkans in the head. The other one stopped chasing the little kids and looked at Dib.  
  
Irkan soldier(looking at Dib.) Who the hell are you?  
  
Dib punches the Irkan and takes his gun. He looks at the little kids and raised the gun over his head. As he did this, the scene changed. It showed a somewhat messed up world, more messed up then the last one. Dib looked around and sees nothing. He suddenly sees two shadows on top of a hill like thing while a flag breezed in the air. They had their right Arms up saluting, giving the Nazi sign. One of the figures looked like Zim, while the other looked like him in some way. Lighting went off in the air showing the figures' true identities. It was indeed Zim and him working together that messed up this world. Buit is it a dream or a premunition of the future? Somehow, dib didn't want to know. He saw that the older version of him had goggles on his eyes like his father did. His pointy hair thing was longer then it was. Dib saw armies of Irkans marching forward extending their right arms in the air. Zim and Dib gave an insane laugh. As the laughter contiued, everything around Dib vanished and he was falling in the emptyness of darkness, as he was falling spirals appeared around him. The spirals turned into little Zim heads each laughing at him. The Zim heads form into one big head and Dib is seen falling in Zim's mouth.  
  
Dib(screaming.) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Dib wakes up in his bead all drenched in sweat from the dream. He regains his breath and looks at his clock, it was 7:45. just enough time to get some breakfeast. Dib goes into the kitchen to see Gaz eating a bowl of cereal. He sits down and looks at his sister for a minute. Then just sits there. He and his sister leave the house together. And walked to school. Meanwhile, at Zim's house, Zim was just finishing adding some touchups to his voot cruiser. Gir comes in carrieing a rybber piggy in his hands. Zim gets done with the voot and steps down from the repair platform.  
  
Zim(looking at the job he'd done.): Well, this looks good. Now, I must go to that filthy skool infested with slimy, little, Earth-brats!!!!!!  
  
Gir(stupid.) OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Zim walks away leaving Gir there. Zim goes upstairs, puts on his wig and contacts. And leaves for school out the door. Meanwhile, Rosario wasn't ganna go to school today because the whole pants thingie yesterday. But he decides to go anyway. He puts on his disquice. And walks out the door.  
  
Outside of the skool, every one was just hanging out before going in. Dib and Gaz were standing by the wall of the skool, Gaz was busy playing her game slave 2 while Dib had his arms crossed, he was looking for Zim so he could taunt his nemesis. Zim comes walking along the side walk, he reached the fence and goes in. he passes Dib and Gaz who notice him walking by.  
  
Dib(mocking and taunting.): Hey, Zim!!!  
  
Zim: What is it, Earth creature?!!  
  
Dib throws something at Zim's head, it hits his head, Zim goes down, and is knocked put cold. All Zim could hear before he was knocked out cold was Dib's hedious laughter. Zim stood there in the darkness, alone. He hated to be alone, hated it. Ever since he was training to be an invader on Irk, he was given the short end of the stick. As he stood there, a screen of some softs appeared. It looked like a regular window, except ot had an eyeball on top of it. Zim was about to touch it when he heard a noice behind him. He looks behind him to see an old man with a staff in his hands. He was wearing an old robe-like-thing.  
  
Old man(old voice.): I said, that is the mirrior of fate and destiny. If you touch it it'll show you your past, present, and future.  
  
Zim(usual tone.) Who are you, Earth stink beast?  
  
Old man(hurt.): You'd do well to stop while you're ahead, Irkan! I know all about you and your fate and what the tallest really think of you. I'm not ganna tell you because it'll ruin your future.  
  
Zim(angry and impatiant.) What are you talking about, you old stink worm?! And how did u know I was Irkan?  
  
Old man(snickering.): Let's just say that I'm the one who foresees all the fates of the Universe. Every species has it's own fate, and-  
  
But before he could finish, the old man, and the mirrior disappear into nothiningness. Zim looked left and right. All the loneliness, the darkness, the shear emptyness inside Zim was too much for even the "Mightiest Irkan soldier." To handle. He curls up in a ball and lays on the ground shakin' like a leaf. As Zim lay there, images of the people he knew began to appears. The first one was of the all mighty tallest. Were the first to appear.  
  
Tallest purple(pointing at Zim while Red eats curly fries.) Look at that pathetic excuse of an invader! You stink Zim, don't bother ever calling us again.  
  
They float away whille saying this.  
  
Zim(extending his arm.) My tallest, please, please don't leave. I'll do better, please!!!!!!  
  
Dib's head appeared next.  
  
Dib(evil smile on his face.) You stink, Zim!!!!  
  
Zim just lays there wimpering as a cold shiver ran down his spine. Gir appears doing a strange dance and saying a weird phrase while singing the doom song. A figure shreded in darkness appeared in the gray spiral back ground. It had red evil eyes the figure looked almost femine in appearance. It gave an evil, almost frightening smile to him. Suddenly everything disappears Zim sees a white light coming towards him. He wakes up to see Rosario looking down on him.  
  
Rosario:Are you ok, Zim? I was just coming to school when I saw everyone go inside leaving you helpless there.  
  
Zim(getting up.): I'm fine, Rosario-Earth stink beast. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm ganna go to class.  
  
He walks up the steps with a snabbie attitutede. Rosario just shruggs and goes in. In Ms. Bitters' class, everyone was sitting there just staring at the horrible teacher while she wrote something on the black board. She turns around to face the class.  
  
Ms. Bitters(evil looking.): All right, you horrible little monsters, turn to page 1002 of your science book. You will be studing the nervous system.  
  
Zim(raising his hand.): Ms. Bitters?  
  
Ms. Bitters(less intrested then she usually is.) Yes, Zim?  
  
Zim(rubbing his hands together.): Can this "Nervous System."? Be used to rule the planet and rid the Earth of the stink beasts?  
  
Ms. Bitters looks at him weird, then growls. The lunch bell rings. Every one leaves to go to lunch. In the cafetiria, Zim and Rosario sit at the same table together, though Zim wasn't too happy about it. Dib and Gaz sat in their usual seat. Zim's lunch consisted of a bolonge sandwitch which he poked with a fork. Rosario, though he was also Irkan, ate his lunch normally, it didn't seem to bother him at all. Zim looked at him with a disgusted face.  
  
Zim(Pointing at the food.) How can you eat the- filthy, stinky, disgusting garbage?!  
  
The whole lunch room looks at him while chrickits chirp.  
  
Kid: FREAAAAKK!!!!  
  
Rosario. I just like the food, that's all.  
  
Mean while, on the massive. Red and purple were drinking a soda while sitting at a table. They each had curly fries and nachos. On the screen, a female looking Irkan appeared on it. This female seemed to be familiar.  
  
Red(taking a sip of his drink then setting it down.): Now let me get this straight: you want to be re-assigned back to Earth?  
  
Female voice(rubbing her hands together.) Yes.  
  
Red*hand out.): And why exactly?  
  
Female voice(yelling.): That's none of your bussiness!!!  
  
The tallests looked a little uneasy about it. They looked at each other, then looked back at the screen.  
  
Red: Well, Invader (a loud horny goes of.) We already have someone there right now.  
  
Femimine voice(crossed arms.) You mean that useless invader called Zim?  
  
Red(nobbing.): That's right. Hmmmmm? You know what, I think we will re- assign you back to Earth, Invader (purple burps.)  
  
Purple(looking at red.) We will? Oh that's right, we will.  
  
The screen turns off, then red and purple smile evilly.  
  
The end of part 2. 


End file.
